First Day Rendezvous
by DenmotherfuckingNor
Summary: So pretty much it's Alois' first day of school, which pretty much sucks. Rated M just to be safe ;)


** First Day Rendezvous**

Alois sat alone, awash in self-hatred. Again, he had lost what he truly wanted, the only thing he wanted. He couldn't stop his thoughts and he kept thinking about him. Ciel. His thoughts raced, he thought of everything they ever did together. Most of the thoughts were bad, but every once in a while, they were memories he would hold forever. He sat in the empty closet all alone. That was before Claude barged into his room.

"Where are you? We have to go!"

'It's the first day of school.' The sentence traveled through his mind for a while, before he mentally crushed it and shuffled out of the closet.

He grouchily walked out of the room only stopping and turning around after hearing a mumbled, "Finally came out of the closet, huh?"

He had decided his attitude for the millisecond, it was easily-annoyed.

"Shut up, Claude!" he screamed, filling the usually quiet house with noise. Alois slammed the front door on his way out and jumped into the back seat of a vintage car. After attempting to get Alois to buckle his seat belt, Claude started the car, rolling out of the driveway. A few minutes later they pulled into the school parking lot, Alois jumping out, booty shorts and all, and ran into the school, abandoning his gloomy attitude for excitement.

After filling out a huge pile of forms, Claude left and Alois half ran to his first period class, Algebra. Of course, first period had to be Alois' least favorite subject. Pouting, Alois dumped his stuff on a desk and sat down, staring at the backboard and becoming lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by several giggles. Looking around him, he realized he had been captured by a group of make-up covered monsters. Girls. All of them staring at him.

"Uhm…can I help you..?" They giggled again before going back their seats and, unknown to Alois, writing "Alois + Me = 4Ever" in their binders and notebooks.

After 45 grueling minutes, the bell rang, allowing Alois to escape from mascara-clad stares. Glancing at his schedule, his next class was P.E., Alois sighed; it was going to be a long day. Realizing he didn't buy any gym clothes, he walked toward the locker room and into the gym teacher's office. Glancing out the big windows of the miniature office, his eyes met those of a blue haired boy being swallowed by his gym clothes. Immediately, panic showed on the boy's face. Of course, this boy was Ciel. He was also wearing one contact, his eyes the same color again. Ciel got up, calmly walking to the door before realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. Alois had already jumped out of the office and was almost running past half naked pre-teens. Before Ciel could move his was being crushed by one of the biggest hugs he had ever received.

"Uhm, Trancy…what the hell are you doing here?" Ciel's question was muffled and he could barely breathe. The gym teacher had to tear them apart, to Alois' dismay, because hugging was not allowed in the school. After buying clothes and getting a locker next to Ciel's, Alois wrestled Ciel's schedule out of his hands and noticed that they had the same classes.

"Where were in first period, Ciel?"

Ciel had wanted to reply with the truth, to say that he had seen Alois in their shared class and had gone to the office claiming to be sick but instead he just answered, "Yeah….I was…late."

Alois gasped, "The great Phantomhive was tardy?!" After checking the shorter boy for zippers, he came to the conclusion that this actually was Ciel and not someone in a Ciel suit. Another bell rang and they walked out of the locker room and were met with a shouting teacher and base lines to do.

Most of the school day went smoothly, except for Alois' repeated attempts at holding Ciel's hand. By the end of the day, Ciel had finally given up and let the older boy hold his hand while they walked down the halls. And while sitting in class. And when Alois insisted on walking him home. And when Ciel made the mistake of inviting him to stay over. And when Alois accepted Ciel's offer. Pretty much, Alois had been as affectionate as anyone can get and he wasn't done. Sebastian suggested they watch a movie and, of course, Alois thought it was a wonderful idea and he picked a romance. It wasn't very hard to find one, though, because, evidently, Sebastian enjoyed chick flicks and cheesy romance movies more than anybody ever.

By the middle of the train-wreck of a movie, Sebastian left to go to the store and Alois was snuggled up to Ciel's side. Ciel had made few attempts to push him out of his personal space so Alois figured he could get closer as the movie went on. At the end of the movie they were as close to each other as they could possibly get. Alois had his head on the younger boy's chest and was half-hugging him. The credits rolled down the screen, and Alois leaned up and kissed Ciel's cheek. That was the end of Ciel's resolve. He pushed the older boy off and stood up from the couch. Alois felt hurt, thinking the Ciel didn't want him around; he started to rise off of the couch. He was pushed back down and showered by unexpected kisses. Ciel twined his fingers into the older boy's hair and moved to straddle him.

"I fucking hate you, Trancy." Ciel kissed him, once, twice, three times. Pulling away, Alois looked absolutely shocked. Could a boy possibly get this lucky? Leaving the thought to float around in the back of his mind, Alois pulled Ciel back in for more kisses. Neither boy heard the click of Sebastian key unlocking the front door. They also didn't notice the sound of Sebastian's shoes on the floor. They did notice, however, the demon pulling their now half naked bodies apart and setting them on separate couches.

"On the couch? At least go in your room." Sebastian waved his hand towards Ciel's bedroom before watching Ciel grab the older boy's hand and pull him to his bedroom. He turned on a chick flick and lay on the couch, snuggling with his several cats. He had to turn his movie up multiple times, drowning out Ciel's moans.


End file.
